


I don't do parties

by dannercone



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago, Kevin has OCD, M/M, i love these boys, little to no angst, lots of fluff, mcpricely - Freeform, truly love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: “Oh. Ok, well this is Arnold and Kevin. They both go to the same college as you and I. Arnold is an english major and Kevin is studying to be a teacher.”Arnold jumped up at his name and stuck out his hand for Connor to shake. Connor raised and eyebrow, a little taken aback at his enthusiasm, but still shook his hand. It was sweaty and cold. Kevin just stared at Connor, a glint in his eye and a small smile pulling at his lips,





	I don't do parties

**Author's Note:**

> I researched OCD before I wrote this story, I personally don't struggle with it but I tried to bring light onto it. I apologize if any information is wrong regarding it, please tell me and I'll do my best to edit the story to better portray OCD. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ugh Chris! Please I really don't wanna go.” Connor whined, trudging behind a blonde boy who was pulling Connor by the wrist. 

“Connor,” Chris whipped around, stopping in his tracks to stare at the taller boy. “You have been cooped up in our dorm for days, you were starting to melt into the covers. I was scared you would be transported into the world of Freaks and Geeks because you watch it so much!” Connor looked at him with wide eyes until a blush covered his cheeks. 

“I haven’t been inside for that long.” Connor mumbled, looking at his feet. 

“Jeez Con, you need to get out more. Life isn’t just Netflix and studying, ok?” Christopher spoke softly, trying to catch Connors gaze. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, ok? Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone?” He added with a wink. Connor just rolled his eyes and unlocked the dorm room without a word. 

The redhead stared into his closet, unsure about what to wear. His hand reached towards a navy blue blazer. Connor shrugged and threw it on his bed. He cocked his hip and closed one eye, as if that would magically pick out a shirt for him. 

After a few minutes of staring blankly into his closet, he grabbed a white button up shirt and some khaki pants. Connor sighed loudly, 

“Guess this’ll have to do.” He muttered under his breath, picking up the blue blazer on the bed. He glanced up at the clock hanging above his bed, it read 5:30.

Connor stared at his reflection for quite a while. He shrugged and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He tugged on his sleeves and turned away from the mirror and towards Chris, who was patiently waiting for his friend. 

“Does this scream, ‘I’m single, gay and i’m looking for love?” Connor joked, doing a small spin in front of his friend. Chris giggled and gave two thumbs up.

“You look great Con, the blue compliments your hair. Now let's get going, K?” Chris stood up flattening his red shirt and black pants as he did so. Connor opened the door to the dorm and let Chris out before closing it again. He locked it and spun on his heel. Chris and him walked down the hallway towards the exit. 

As soon as Connor exited the building, the warm breeze of September hit his face. He smiled contentedly and turned towards the shorter man beside him.

“Why do you want to go so badly? I mean, you aren’t one to party. You also dressed really nice, you got something you want to tell me about? Or should I say,,, Someone?” Connor smirked when he saw the blush appear on Christophers face. 

“UGH fine,” Chris toyed with the hem of his wrinkle free shirt, “his name is James. He is the sweetest guy ever. I just wanted a wing man and you are my best friend. Please help me! I don’t want him to get away.” Connor smiled and nudged Chris’s side with his elbow. 

“Of course buddy, he sounds great.” Chris sighed in relief and smiled up at Connor.

“Thank you!” Chris squeaked and quickened his pace towards the party. Connor was a little bummed. He had been single almost his entire life, no one ever seemed to like him. His friends however, they always seemed to be getting into relationships quickly, but Connor had only had one person like him that he knows of. Connor, however, would rather forget about Steve. Connor ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the red leaves whistling in the wind. 

‘Maybe tonight would be different’ he thought hopefully. Connor shook his head, letting his hand fall limply to his side. ‘I doubt it though.’

 

\------------

“HOLY CRAP KEV! NECROPHILIA INVITED ME TO HER HOUSE PARTY. I THINK SHE LIKES ME!” Arnold yelled, jumping onto Kevins desk. Kevin cringed at the action, but brushed it off and looked up at Arnold. 

“Did you mean Nabulungi?” Kevin chuckled, putting his papers in their respective places on his desk. 

“YES OF COURSE I MEAN NA BON JOVI, DUH” Arnold replied, still yelling. His glasses were askew on his face, and his curls were practically bouncing on his head. Kevin smiled and patted Arnold's back. 

“Congrats buddy, but I think she invited everyone in our year.” Kevin stood up from his desk and pushed in the chair carefully. He once again fixed his papers, and organized his 12 pencils from tallest to shortest. 

“Oh sorry Kev, i know you don’t like when things get out of place,” Arnold spoke quickly, getting off Kevins desk, well, more like falling off of Kevin's desk. 

“S’fine, so, when is the party? You gotta look nice!” Kevin spoke, changing the subject. His fingers tapped against his thigh, one with his pointer finger, four times with his middle finger, twelve times with his ring finger and two times with his pinky. 

“Uh, it starts at….. 6!” Arnold replied. Kevin glanced at his watch. 

“It’s 5:30 Arn! You’re gonna be late!” Kevin said, a smile playing on his lips. Arnolds eyes widened and he got off the floor and flung his closet doors open. Kevin had never seen Arnold change clothes so quickly. Kevin watched in amusement at his friends frantic behaviour, in the meantime. He went to fix his desk again, just to make sure it was perfect. Arnold was ready in a shocking five minutes. Kevin was impressed, it usually takes him five minutes to walk to his closet. 

Kevin laughed and slung an arm around Arnolds shoulders, “you look great buddy, now go get ‘er!” He said, leading Arnold to the door. 

“No, no, no, no. You are coming too, mister.” Arnold said, fixing his glasses and staring into Kevins wide eyes. 

“I don’t think so Arnold, I don’t like parties.” Kevin said, holding up his hands in defence. Arnold just laughed and grabbed Kevin’s wrist pulling him out the door. 

“No Arnold please I can’t, I really can’t.” Kevin pleaded, the overwhelming feeling of fear and anxiety sweeping over him. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes at the situation. Arnold turned to look at his disheveled friend, sympathy pooling in his eyes. 

“I know Kevin, but there’s something called exposure therapy, right?” Arnold spoke softly, letting go of Kevin's hand and stepping closer to him. 

“C’mon Kevin, It’ll be fine ok? We can leave whenever you need to, Just come and try and have a good time ok? Be a good wingman? For me?” Arnold said with a smile, nudging Kevins side with his elbow. Kevin stared at Arnold. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, once with his pointer finger, four times with his middle finger, twelve times with his ring finger and two times with his pinky. 

“Fine.” Kevin said after a few moments of silence. He shook his head and grabbed his favourite brown jacket from a hook. Arnolds face erupted into a smile and he jumped up and down. 

“Now let's go! The party awaits!” Arnold ran down the hall. Kevin shook his head and locked the door, took two steps down the hall, and ran back to see if the door was locked again. After checking, and realizing the door was locked, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way once again down the hall. Kevin's legs itched to run back to check if the door was locked gain but fought against it. 

‘I’m going to a real college party, I can ignore my urge to check the door again. You got this Kev.’

Kevin sighed and jogged to catch up with his over excited friend. 

\----------  
After only being there for 10 minutes, Connor already wanted to go home. The house was loud, packed and way too hot. Connor ditched his Blue blazer and tied it around his waist, fully aware of how much of an idiot he must have looked like. In his hand was a red cup. Connor brought the cup to his nose and immediately gagged at the stench. Connor didn’t drink much, maybe some champagne at New Years, but other than that he was more of a pop drinker. 

Connor decided to just hold onto the cup and pretend to be interested in the party. He smiled at the men passing him, only to get denied by everybody. Connor sighed and leaned up against a wall in the kitchen.

Different assortments of various alcohol were placed on counters. Beside the large bottles of pain, were seemingly hundreds of plastic red cups, some full, and others empty. Connor wrinkled his nose at the sight and lifted himself up on the counter. He swung his legs back and forth, staring into his drink. Chris peeked his head into the kitchen, and immediately ran towards Connor sitting on the counter. 

“Connor! Come out and talk to people! That’s what parties are about!” Chris spoke, slurring on his words a little bit. It was obvious he had been drinking. Connor just smiled and looked at the man standing behind Christopher. Connor raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Wild guess, is your name James?” Connor said, pretending to not have heard what Chris had said. 

“Yes! And you’re Connor? Chris has told me a lot about you.” James stuck out his hand and Connor did as well. They shook hands and Connor smiled. James was a good guy, he could already tell.

“Nice things, I hope?” Connor responded, looking at Chris who had a face that was portraying ‘please don't embarrass me.’ Connor looked back up at James who had a charming smile on his face. 

“Oh yes, all nice things.” James tilted his head and took a sip of his drink. Connor cringed silently at the awkwardness of the moment and looked down at his drink again. Chris noticed this and took James’s hand in his own and started to pull him out of the kitchen. 

“Connor you better come out and dance or so help me.” Connor laughed and shrugged, 

“We’ll see what the night brings.” he yelled back. Connor watched the two leave the kitchen, and couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. He just wanted to be loved, he didn’t want to be alone all the time. Connor rubbed his eyes and sighed. ‘I just have to be here for another few hours and then I can leave, C’mon Mckinley you can do this.”

Suddenly, Nabulungi ran into the kitchen with two boys in tow, one was short and a little chubby, with small square glasses placed on the tip of his nose. Connor stifled a laugh at the man’s heart eyes for Naba. Now that Connor thought about it, Naba was talking about a boy recently, Ashton? Alton? Arnold? He couldn’t remember. The other boy Naba had brought in the room was quite a bit taller, maybe even a little taller than Connor. He had perfect brown hair, like seriously, not a single hair was out of place. Connor tilted his head, the taller man had worry etched onto his face, Connor couldn’t help but notice the brunettes constant tapping on his thigh, and the fact that he was mouthing words to himself over and over again with wild eyes darting everywhere in the kitchen.

Naba walked over to Connor, a dazzling white smile on her face. Connor kissed her cheek and smiled back. Naba had always been a good friend of Connors. 

“Hello Connor! How are you?” She asked sweetly, her thick accent clearly evident in her speech. Connor tilted his head and shrugged. 

“I’m kinda just here for Chris. He likes this boy named James, but they are off doing who-knows what, so here I am!” Connor said, giving himself a pity laugh. He stared back down into his drink that was getting warmer and warmer. 

“Oh. Ok, well this is Arnold and Kevin. They both go to the same college as you and I. Arnold is an english major and Kevin is studying to be a teacher.” Arnold jumped up at his name and stuck out his hand for Connor to shake. Connor raised and eyebrow, a little taken aback at his enthusiasm, but still shook his hand. It was sweaty and cold. Kevin just stared at Connor, a glint in his eye and a small smile pulling at his lips,

“Hey.” Was all Kevin said. Seeing Kevin up close made Connor practically faint. He was beautiful. Connor could not find a single flaw on his body. Connor blushed and gave a curt nod towards him. Kevin glanced around the room, tapping at his legs again. He whispered into Arnold's ear. Arnold looked at Kevin with worry in his eyes and whispered something back. Connor watched the exchange closely. He then turned to Naba, trying to ask ‘what the hell was going on?’ Through his eyes. Naba quickly nodded and turned towards the two boys.

“I just need to talk to Connor for a second, feel free to get a drink!” She spoke, a smile plastered on her face. She waved goodbye and grabbed Connors wrist and dragged him off the counter and into a spare bedroom down the hall. 

“Uh, Hey?” Connor broke the silence and stared at Naba, awaiting a response. 

“Oh yeah uh, you looked confused, what was up?” She asked.

“Oh, well i'm not sure, but it seemed like Kevin was super uncomfortable. Why were they whispering?” Connor tilted his head. He really hoped they weren't talking about him. He also hoped he wasn’t being invasive.

“Oh right well, Kevin doesn’t really do parties… Y’know I'm surprised he even came to be honest.” Naba said, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Connor to sit too. 

“Well, yeah. I don't do parties either, I would rather be home wallowing in my own loneliness.” Connor laughed and cleared his throat. 

“Well, It’s different for Kevin. He has chronic OCD. like, It’s really bad. It does seem like he is trying to help himself instead of sitting at his desk all day.” Naba said quietly. Connor felt intense pity for Kevin. He could never imagine living with OCD. He had only read it in books or seen it portrayed in movies. 

“Oh. I see.” Connor replied meekly. He looked at Naba.

“I’m trying to talk to Arnold tonight. I just wanted to spend some time with him, and I guess he brought Kevin along to, which is totally fine. However, I don’t want him to third wheel Y’know?” Connor nodded, listening to what she had to say next.

“Soooo, if you want to spend the night with a hot, single, swing both ways kinda guy, Kevin is open!” Connor blushed and looked away from Naba’'s eyes. 

“That wouldn’t be too bad I guess.” Connor mumbled, smiling just a little. Naba hugged Connor and got up from the bed. Well, our princes await!” Naba said, laughing as she opened the door. Connor just rolled his eyes and walked back towards the kitchen.

Arnold and Kevin were laughing loudly. Kevin was leaning up against the counters, a brown jacket complimenting his hair and eyes. His eyes twinkled in the light and Connor’s heart pounded in his chest. Arnold glanced towards Naba and immediately straightened his tie and started to walk over to her. Kevin patted Arnold on the back as a form of motivation and support. Kevin caught Connor’s gaze and he smiled shyly. Connor ran a hand through his hair and took his place, sitting on the counter. 

Connor was first to break the silence. 

“They are so in love with each other, how are they so oblivious?” Connor laughed and turned towards Kevin, who was nervously biting his lip. 

\------------

“Oh yeah, they are, aren't they?” Kevin replied, looking back at Connor. Kevin took in every detail on Connors face. He immediately felt calm in Connors presence. The many freckles dusting his cheeks were adorable, and his bright blue eyes were wonderful. Kevin smiled and turned back towards their two friends. 

Kevin could see Connor smile and he felt his heart swoon. Kevin hadn’t felt this way about someone for a very long time, and he was somewhat frightened yet very intrigued. Kevin's eyes drifted towards the cups laying on the island, and he immediately felt panicked. Kevin excused himself from Connor and began to organize the cups. First he dumped out all the liquor and began to sort them. He sorted them into groupings of two and placed them neatly in a row. Kevin glanced down at his work and turned back to Connor. Only to hear the nagging voice inside him telling him to check it again. So he did. Again, and again.

After a few minutes of Kevin cautiously checking each cup, he turned back to Connor with a smile. Connor smiled back and swung his legs. 

“Sorry about that, you probably think i’m a freak.” Kevin murmured, looking down at his feet. Connor turned his head and smiled slightly. 

“I don’t think you’re a freak, just do whatever you need to do and i’ll wait right here.” Connor soothed. Kevin glanced up at Connor and held his gaze. He melted into Connors blue eyes. A small grin slowly appeared on his face and Kevin tilted his head. 

“I’m really tempted to run home and check to see if the door is locked or not. It’s crazy though, totally irrational. I checked it twice already. It’s been driving me crazy ever since I got here.” Kevin sighed. Connor smiled sadly and bumped his shoulder against Kevin’s. Kevin smirked and stood up straight. He held out his hand for Connor to take. He did, and hopped down from the counter.

“So, I hear you’re a theatre major?” 

\--------------

They talked for hours. Just standing in the kitchen, laughing and joking with each other. Kevin learned more about Connor’s college life and his childhood. Kevin felt for Connor. The redhead grew up in a strict mormon upbringing, and was told countless times to “turn it off!” Conor still struggled with intense feelings of doubt and worthlessness deriving from his father’s parenting.

Connor learned that Kevin had struggled with his OCD his entire life, his parents just thought it was a nervous tick that he tapped his thigh and whispered words to himself. Kevin was devoted to the Book of Mormon, and spent hours everyday studying it, until one day he snapped. He gave up religion and his affiliations with the church. Which his parents did not agree with, and kicked him out. 

They both were brought up Mormon, and had rough childhoods. However, despite telling the sadder parts of their lives, the conversation was still light and happy. They talked about their aspirations and dreams of the future. Kevin wanted to teach in the sciences. Connors dream was to be on broadway. 

Sometime near the end of the night they exchanged phone numbers and dorm numbers. Connor excused himself from Kevin and went around to find Chris. He searched the still packed house. Naba eventually caught up with him and said she would take care of him. She motioned toward Kevin and winked at Connor. Connor blushed as red as his hair and quickly ran towards the kitchen again. Naba just laughed and continued to talk with Arnold. 

“It seems that my friend will stay the night here. Ugh, I have to walk back.” Connor groaned, looking out the big kitchen window and sighing. It was very dark outside. 

“I can.. I can walk you home? I mean, you shouldn’t walk alone. I think i'm gonna leave too.” Kevin stammered, anxiously waiting for Connor's reaction. Connor’s heart pounded in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach exploded. Connor nodded eagerly and put his blazer back on. Kevin smiled widely.

He opened the front door and let Connor leave first. Connor giggled.

“Thank you kind sir.” He laughed. Kevin bowed.

“Anything for you.”

The walk home was a nice change of pace. It was cool outside, and the light breeze ruffled Connor’s hair. Kevn swooned at the sight. The walk was mainly silent, except for a few times when Kevin had to stop and tap the ground every once and awhile. Connor waited every time though, a smile on his lips. Kevin nodded in gratitude. 

Sometime on their walk, their arms ended up linked together. Connor had to stifle a giggle of pure joy when he noticed. Kevin was feeling the same way. 

All good moments have to come to an end though, and soon they were outside of Connor’s dorm room. 

“Thank you, for everything Kevin. You made my night a lot better than what I was expecting.” Connor gushed, blushing as he stared into Kevin’s eyes. 

“Trust me, I feel the same way.” Kevin replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“It’s dark and late, I don’t want you to walk alone. Chris isn’t here so….” Connor started. 

“So, what?” Kevin laughed. Leaning against the door frame.

“So… Do you wanna stay the night? You can sleep in Chris’s bed if you want or youcansleepbesdiemeitdoesntmatter.” Connor rambled, only to be hushed by Kevin’s hand being put over his mouth. Kevin started to laugh and nodded his head. 

“I would love too.” Kevin shrugged and nudged Connors side with his elbow. Connor pursed his lips and giggled. He unlocked the door and welcomed Kevin into the room. 

“Im exhausted so I’m probably not even gonna get changed into PJ’s. You can sleep wherever.” Connor yawned, and with a sudden burst of confidence he said, “I’ve been told im a real good cuddle buddy though, so if you wanna see if the rumours are true then…” Connor smirked and hopped into his bed, brining the covers up to his chin. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Hm, I might wanna see actually, Y’know, It’s a formality after all.” He giggled and walked over to Connor. Kevin suddenly stopped in his tracks, His fingers tapped against his thigh, once with his pointer finger, four times with his middle finger, twelve times with his ring finger and two times with his pinky. Kevin arranged the pillows carefully, and exactly the way he wanted and slowly got into the bed. Connor smiled tiredly and snuggled into the duvet. 

“Kevin snaked his arms around Connors waist and pulled him close, so close that their noses almost touched. Connor sighed in content and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, the rumours? They are soooooo true.” Kevin laughed and turned off the lamp. Then turned it on again, then off again, then on again, and finally off. 

“Sorry,” Kevin whispered, hugging Connor tighter. 

“S’ok. Now, let’s go to bed.” Kevin grinned and slowly closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Connors breathing. 

Waking up to Connor's mess of red hair just tucked under his chin was one of the best feelings Kevin had ever had. Not even the pillows on the ground bothered him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry if this was poorly written. I wrote it Five months ago and it was just sitting in my google docs completely edited and finished, I just didn't know if I liked it or not. I really hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a comment!!! They are my favourite thing ever!! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> -Oli


End file.
